North Carolina Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) (U18) RFA-FD-15-021 Project Summary The NCDA&CS Feed Program has a fully developed organization with a Feed Administrator, Compliance Officer, Inspector Supervisor, five Inspectors and two office administrative assistants, each who have received training relevant to their responsibilities. The Feed Program conducts contract inspections for FDA plus inspections and sample collection under state authority. Funding through the AFRPS cooperative agreement will allow continued assessment and improvement of the Feed Program through review of NC versus federal regulatory authority, enhanced training for inspectors and Compliance staff, standardization of inspections and sample collection/testing through documented procedures and auditing, standardization of procedures and processes for handling feed-related illness or death, implementation of enhanced enforcement and emergency response procedures and processes and outreach directed stakeholder issues and interests. All of these initiatives will promote the safety and security of the animal feed supply. The Laboratory, and ISO 17025 accredited laboratory, is the servicing lab for the NCDA&CS Food and Feed Regulatory Programs. Funding through the AFRPS will provide for the maintenance and enhancement of our Laboratory accreditation. The Laboratory will enhance accreditation by increasing the number of feed test methods in scope. Possible enhancements, by test methods, are listed in the project proposal. The Laboratory will work with the Feed Program customer and FDA to determine which of those test methods will be added to scope. The Laboratory will serve as a mentor to another state laboratory.